In a conventional display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device etc., all the displayed white field chromaticity coordinates have different levels of errors due to a displaying principle of the display device or a designing error of the display device.
With regard to the errors of white field chromaticity coordinates in a display device, if a corresponding with balance correction is not performed, color effects displayed among different display devices would have a relatively large difference. So the white balance correction generally needs to be performed in process of manufacturing display devices to make displaying color of each display device uniform.
The conventional display devices use red (R) sub-pixel, green (G) sub-pixel, blue (B) sub-pixel to display a picture. But in order to increase penetration rate, brightness and energy efficiency and to achieve energy conservation and environment protection, a display device which uses red (R) sub-pixel, green (G) sub-pixel, blue (B) sub-pixel and white (W) sub-pixel to display the picture has already been developed. Here, a white balance adjustment method for a display device based on the three sub-pixels, RGB, cannot be applied to a display device based on the four sub-pixels, RGBW.